The Red Scarf
by CamMac48
Summary: The childhood stories of Mako and Bolin. Their tale begins in tragedy, but gives rise to a new adventure the two brothers must face together. Credit to BlueDecember89 on DeviantArt for the cover:
1. The Firebending Extortionist

**The Firebending Extortionist**

Bolin was fast asleep in his room on the top floor of the small two-story house that their family lived in. It was an old house, built close to the first days of Republic City's establishment. It was small and rugged, but it was the best Mako's nonbender parents could afford. All Mako knew was he didn't like the man who came by every week to take money from his dad. There just seemed to be this darkness about him that Mako couldn't quite identify, but he knew it meant bad news for his family whenever he came. Bolin never noticed though, he was still an innocent six year old that constantly messed about with his newly found bending abilities.

It was in the thick of winter, snow covered the dirty streets and the rustic houses. His father and mother waited anxiously in the front room, his mom sitting in the cushion chair while his dad paced back and forth. The man huffed in frustration. "There's no way! I can't do this anymore! He raises the price every time, and he comes more often than ever before!" He clenched his fist in helpless rage. He knew he was powerless to stop the Firebender, powerless to protect his family and home. Mako's mother stood up and took his hand, which caused him to relax slightly. "Don't shout, you'll wake up Bolin," she said in a calm tone. She spoke as if this was the only issue, though her face showed otherwise. They both knew no mercy would be spared for them or their sons. Mako walked into the room, silent and still as usual. He saw the looks on his parent's faces and knew right away that something was terribly wrong. Both saw him a moment after and quickly tried to look normal and casual. "What is it, son?" Mako's dad asked nervously. Mako shook his head "Nothing, just heard you yell something, thought maybe we were in trouble." The father glanced over to his wife, who nodded slightly. With a barely controlled expression of sorrow, he walked over and kneeled down in front of his elder son. He looked at the ground for a while then stared straight into the young boy. "Mako, I need you to go upstairs and wake up your brother." Mako frowned in confusion. "…Why?"

His Father sighed in a long tired way. "You need to get him out of the house to some place safe, where you two will _stay put._ Understand?"  
The boy balked at the idea. "Nuh-uh. I'm staying with you!"  
"Mako, both you and Bolin could be in terrible danger; you need to trust me on this."

Mako stared back for a while, then ever so slowly nodded his consent. Never had he seen his father look so desperate, and something about it made Mako think that perhaps it was best for him and Bolin to go hide.  
"Good, now go, quickly!"  
Mako nodded again, then quickly ran up the stairs. While he tried to get Bolin to wake up, his mom stepped towards her husband than pulled him in a tight embrace.

Soon Mako and a very drowsy little Bolin came down the stairs again. Their mom quickly dressed them both in the best winter clothes they had. Before they left, Mako's father wrapped his own red scarf around Mako's neck. He returned the offer with a questioning glare.  
"It's to keep you both safe while we're gone, which I promise will not be for too long," the man said with a smile. This made Mako smile too; he hadn't seen his Father do that for a long time. Then their mother gave them more hugs and kisses and made them promise to keep safe and stay away until someone came for them.

Tugging Bolin at his side, Mako kept along the shadows of the roadside shops. The two brothers were ignored by the majority of workers returning from the power plant, as well as a few other travelers. They continued, block after block of empty stalls. They climbed a sloped street as Mako wanted to get a view of their house even though they were distant. Hours passed, however slowly. In search of a lookout point, Mako found an iron ladder clinging to the side of an open alleyway. He and Bolin used it to reach the second storey balcony of a closed tea shop. Finally, Mako gave up on walking as his brother was about to collapse and there were no people to disturb them. They huddled together, pushed against a slick wall by the fierce cold.

He focused on his breath. It was hoarse and shivering; he knew he needed to keep it at a steady rate in order to gather his strength. It took some effort, but soon he procured a small flame out of his glove-wrapped hand. Bolin joined him as they shielded its warmth from the icy stillness. In return, the fire kept away the press of winter as Mako's confidence grew stronger. The little Firebender glowed with accomplishment: he had gotten his brother to safety. Bolin nodded to sleep, the warmth made him drowsy. But Mako didn't join him; he kept himself awake.

Mako shifted uneasily, growing more and more discontent. His eyes locked on the house when he thought he saw a dark figure. There was indeed a man, and he was knocking on the front door. Mako suddenly thought that he couldn't wait any longer. He promised himself that he would be straight back for Bolin before he woke up. With solemn determination he stood up, walked out and climbed down onto the street.

Mako carefully and silently made his way down the path he knew so well, always looking past his shoulder. He approached his house unseen. By now the man seemed to already be in the house. It would be very unsafe to enter the same way he did, so Mako found his usual alternate route by scaling a side wall and entering by the kitchen window. Voices came from the entrance of the house. As he approached, he caught phrases that sounded like they came from his father: "Leave my home! I've got nothing for you!" At that moment Mako rushed to the open doorway. Orange light met his gaze and blinded him in an instant. From the light came a scream. His eyes adjusted to see his father and mother fall dead in front of him.

The unnamed man looked behind him. A boy, standing immobile, eyes blank. Flames engulfed the man's fist. His shadowed face remained squarely on Mako. Slowly the man paced towards him, still silent, his hand glowing. The boy's motion returned, causing him to step back. Immediately he turned and ran away. He leapt from the kitchen window, rolling as he hit the snow-covered ground, stumbling back on his feet then sprinted at full pelt up the road.

It was just before the shine of dawn when Bolin woke up. Rubbing his eyes, the younger brother stood up in anxiety. "Mako?" He frantically scanned the streets below him for any sign of his brother. Mako, hands pressed on a wall for support of his weakened frame, completely shaken, was in no state to return. Fear finally grabbed onto him. His knees collapsed and he slid hopelessly to the ground. Tears fell below him. His parents were gone. Gone. What would he tell Bolin? What would he do? There was nowhere in the city they could go. What place was there in the world for two orphans? But these thoughts were quickly blurred by his rage and desperation. He didn't even hear Bolin arrive, didn't feel his hand gripping his scarf. "What's going on? Where are Mom and Dad? Are you-" He stopped himself and helped Mako try to stand. He sobered almost immediately at the sight of Bolin. Mako sighed in a near whisper, "We have to leave. Don't worry, I'll protect you. We'll be fine…"

Eventually Mako stood up and held Bolin's hand. "Let's get out of here, there's no reason for us to be here anymore." Bolin only nodded, just relieved that Mako seemed okay. Once again they walked, keeping to the shadows of the streets. Snow was lightly falling; white was beginning to coat the city. Mako looked to the sky. He reached for the scarf and pulled it over his face.


	2. The Street Kid

**Chapter 2: The Street Kid**

Mako and Bolin had left their home hours ago, yet they could still see the plume of smoke. Mako guessed that the Fire Squad, a firefighting rescue team of Waterbenders, had arrived by now. Sure enough, from his vantage point he saw the smoke begin to dwindle.

Bolin quietly crept up from where he was behind Mako, then sat next to him. "Mom and Dad aren't coming back, are they?" he said in the most gentle way Mako had ever heard his younger brother speak. Mako turned his head and looked at Bolin. He attempted to look as neutral as possible. Bolin stared intently with his wide green eyes, as if waiting for him to deny it. Mako turned away quickly in an attempt to hide his fresh tears. He shook his head silently.

After a moment, Bolin started shaking his own head, too. It was as if their entire world had abandoned them. Bolin thought for the first time how very small he was. Where was there to go? Who was there to trust? Bolin looked at Mako again, who was still staring out into the distance. Without really thinking about it, Bolin wrapped his miniscule arms around Mako's chest, burying his face into his brother's coat. Mako was caught unawares and he felt bewildered for a moment. Then he took hold of Bolin, leaning his own head on the younger boy's shoulder. Mako's cold heart suddenly lit up, and new determination caused him to focus again. "It's alright, Bo, I'll get us out of this. There's got to be some place in the big city we could go."  
Bolin let go and leaned back, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "R-really, Mako?"  
"Yeah. We just have to go look," Mako assured, trying to sound confident.

The wind started to pick up, so they both moved to lower ground. Mako decided they would stay in an alleyway behind a shop, where the narrow walls would shelter from the harsh winter. Even in this protective barrier, Bolin sat shivering with his hands under his arms. Mako watched him and wished that he could do something more. But what if Bolin could do something? Mako got up and gestured for his brother to do the same. Bolin tilted his head slightly before standing up as well. "Hey, what if you bent us an Earth tent?" Bolin's face brightened with excitement. "Yeah! I could do that!" He started making a stance, then paused. "Wait... I've never done that. How do you make an earth tent?"  
Mako shrugged. 'I don't know, do what the Earthbenders did." Bolin used to watch other Earthbenders practice whenever he could, right from when he discovered his power a little over a year ago. Bolin frowned in concentration, trying to think of how he could do it.  
"Be careful, though," Mako cautioned. "We don't want to get into trouble, so don't bend any buildings!"  
"Yeah, I know that," Bolin said; he had heard it a thousand times. He spread his feet and bent his knees, then stomped and swung his fist upwards. A little mound of earth poked up through the ground up to his ankle. Not to be phased, Bolin tried again, but with much more power in his movements. Sure enough, a slab broke out until its top reached the height of the side wall of the alleyway. He repeated the action for the other side, completing the tent and forming an triangle-shaped shelter just big enough for him and Mako. Bolin placed his fists on his sides and proudly turned to his elder brother.  
Mako rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah, good job. Now get in." Bolin returned with a small glance of annoyance, then ducked inside, Mako joined him, hands already cupped together to hold a flame. Just as before, Mako kept his flame alive until Bolin fell asleep leaning on him. He joined in slumber after a few brief thoughts and worries of what they would do next.

The next morning, Mako was woken by the sounds of his brother's empty stomach. Bolin groaned, soon completely awake from the noise as well. The little boy grabbed at his belly. Mako did not feel so good himself; he realised they had not had a bite since the last time they were at home. Thoughts of food had not occurred to him since he witnessed the murder of his parents. Mako berated himself for not thinking of it sooner, because he now felt more weak and vulnerable than ever before. They couldn't afford that weakness. Chances are that no one would be willing to help them.

Bolin moaned again. "Where are we supposed to get food from?"  
Mako shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think we should get out of here, Bo."  
The boy poked out his head to see if the alley was empty before stepping out of Bolin's shelter. The little Earthbender followed close behind him. Both brothers sniffed food coming from a noodle house up the street. Their longing turned into desperation. Despite their lack of yuans, they still emerged out towards the front window. Bolin drooled as he savored the sights of people slurping up soup and munching on fish. While his brother was in captivation, Mako went to take a look around the back of the building. Sure enough, a restaurant staff woman brought a bag of unwanted food out the back door then dropped it into a large bin. Assured the woman hadn't noticed, he approached the bin . Mako was relieved that he wasn't smelling anything rotten, only a trace of somewhat burnt dumpling. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a handful of blackened balls of dough; still recognisable. Mako flinched as he heard footsteps, then grabbed as many of the better-looking ones as he could carry and rushed out. Bolin was still leaning at the window unawares when Mako made his return. He looked at Mako in astonishment. "Where were y-" Mako grabbed his brother and swiftly led him away to a city park, one of the many urban retreats dotted around the area. "Hey! Slow down! What's your deal?" Bolin huffed. Big puffs of winter mist came from both of their mouths as they ran.

Mako went over to an empty bench under a leafless tree. He gestured for Bolin to sit too. He revealed the dumplings from his pockets, still warm. Bolin smiled widely as he put himself down almost instantly, grabbing some from Mako's open hand. With his mouth full, he asked "Where did you get these? They're my favorite!"  
"The back of the restaurant; they were throwing them out."  
Bolin stopped chewing for a second, staring at the half-devoured dumpling in his hand. "Are we always going to get food from the trash now?"  
"No, of course not! It's just that we don't have any money, but it's the best we can do for now, alright?"  
"...Will we get money?"  
"Will you stop asking so many questions?" Mako said, more that a little irritated by now. Bolin fell silent and looked at the ground, embarrassed. Mako felt a pang of guilt as he continued eating.

When they finished, the city started coming alive. People wandered the parks and perused the shops. More Satomobiles rushed down the gray roads of Republic City. Mako got up and viewed the landscape; the streets were nearly empty before this sudden transformation.

Amongst the business, Mako noticed a small boy in an oversized trench-coat out of the corner of his eye. The boy turned, staring at Mako from under a massive wide-brimmed hat His body was invisible under the huge brown jacket. His demeanor made Mako very uneasy; as if the boy was plotting to do something awful to him. "Get up Bolin, we're going now," Mako said to Bolin, still watching the hat and coat as the boy disappeared into the crowds. Bolin tried looking in the same direction as Mako, but couldn't figure out what had gotten his brother's attention. But he had to stop and follow Mako as he was going in the opposite direction. He hopped off the bench and tried one last time before swiveling around and running up to his older brother. "What were you looking at?"  
"Nothing, just watching for trouble." Mako answered, not giving Bolin so much as a glance. He started speeding up his pace. Bolin saw through it right away.  
"Aw, come on! Tell me! I know you were looking at something."  
Mako just sighed in irritation.

They moved along to another street of shops and offices. Mako's scarf hung loosely around his neck, the end of it slung over the back of his shoulder, flapping in the wind. As the brothers walked with Bolin keeping slightly ahead, Mako felt a tug. The scarf slipped off. Mako turned around a moment before the boy in the trench-coat melded into the crowd. He saw a trace of red fabric follow behind him.  
Mako shouted, fury rising up inside of him. In a moment he was pushing through the waves of people and across the streets, trying desperately not to lose the little covered thief. The boy made multiple sharp turns, with Mako just barely spotting him as he kept up. The bright red scarf was like a small flag weaving through the fabric of people. The little Firebender nearly tripped over many times on the uneven stone paths and strewn rubbish, but kept his focus as his anger fueled the will to chase. It didn't take long for Mako to recognise the boy's experience and expertise with blending into the cityscape. His coat and hat were camouflage on the brown-grey scheme that cloaked everyone around him. Mako kept his cool, knowing that anger would distract him from his pursuit. With this in mind he approached closer, gaining ground on the cloaked boy until they were ejected from the wall of crowds into a clearing.

The chase accelerated when there were no people to separate the two children. But without the crowds, the cloaked boy lost his advantage. The heavy garment slowed his sprint down to a fast jog. Once Mako was within bending reach, he shot a stream of fire in the boy's path. However the thief used the maneuver to his advantage, evading the shot and banking to the left. He neared the walls of the city block. Mako was in no way deterred. He had to make up for his mistake quickly; he was getting fatigued fast.  
In the momentum of Mako's sprint he rose his fist again, shooting fire at the boy's feet. Again, a miss; the boy had jumped up the wall grabbing loose bricks and grabbing onto a ledge where he pulled his weight up, out of Mako's sight. But it was clear where he had gone, and he was possibly cornered. Mako climbed up over the railings, however slower than the boy. They were together at the top of the building.  
The thief was about to leap to the second wall when he was stopped by a forceful pull on the skirt of his jacket. Mako yanked him back and slammed him into the ground. A thud emanated from the impact. The boy's hat fell with him and rolled out of reach. Mako finally saw this was a boy around his age.

He reminded Mako of his brother, he had green eyes but they didn't glow like Bolin's. He was also quite scrawny and looked a bit depraved and unkempt, a street urchin who had lived off the city streets for years. He had a look of pure absurdity and fear on his face. The winded boy faced Mako to see his face close to his, accompanied by a fiery hand. The other hand pinned him to the floor by the chest. "Give it back!" Mako shouted with menace.  
"Immediately the scarf dropped from the boy's hand. "Okay, okay! You don't have to try to burn me for it!" Both boys panted heavily. Mako slowly released the pressure from his chest and extinguished the flame in his hand. the boy gasped in relief before getting up and dusting himself off. Mako quickly picked up the scarf, checked it for any damage then wrapped it tight around his neck. Without being asked, he started introducing himself. "The name's Do Pung, but just call me Pung."  
Mako replied absentmindedly, "I'm Mako." Suddenly he was hit by a thought. He quickly looked around, mortified.

"Bolin!"  
From the moment the scarf was taken from him, he completely forgot about his younger brother, whom he was supposed to be taking care of! Mako, all choked up and dazed, looked over the streets. Pung, having no idea what just happened, suddenly began questioning this guy's sanity. "...Are you alright, Mako?"

Fast as lightning, Mako rushed to the edge of the roof, scrambled down the wall and ran as fast as humanly possible for an eight-year old, all without a word. Pung, not knowing what else to do, started tailing Mako, keeping his distance. Mako ran all the way back to the last place he was with Bolin. The crowds were a bit thinner than before. Meanwhile, Pung was quickly being left behind.

Pung tried picking up his pace, but he was flat-out exhausted after the previous pursuit. He stopped to catch his breath and took in the surroundings. Now he was beginning to wonder for his own sanity as well as Mako's. A younger boy abruptly slammed straight into him as he stood there, knocking him clean off his feet. The second time in a day. This time, though, it wasn't the Firebender boy...

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" The boy gave Pung a hand and pulled him up. "I'm looking for my bro, have you seen him? Well, of course you wouldn't know 'cause you've never seen him, but he has a red scarf and-"

"Hey! Stop talking and let me answer!" said a very disgruntled Pung. "Yes, I have seen you brother, and I know because you're as crazy as him. And how could I forget the scarf! He went insane over it!"  
"You did see him? Where'd he go?"  
"Well... I used to know, but now he's long gone. I think... he was looking for you."

"Would you help me look? Please?" the boy implored. At first Pung was reluctant, but decided to go against his better judgement. "Okay... what's your name?"  
"Bolin. What's yours?"  
"Do Pung, but just call me Pung."  
Bolin smiled. "Hey, nice coat." Pung smiled back, deciding maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
